five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Funtime Foxy
Were you looking for Funtime Foxy's counterparts?: Lolbit, Mangle, or Phantom Mangle? "It wasn't meant to last." ''- Funtime Foxy's loading message'' Funtime Foxy is an unlockable character in FNaF World and can possibly be the functional and fixed version of Mangle. Funtime Foxy is a fox animatronic with the majority of its fur colored white. It wears a pink garment, has a pink snout with a small black nose, three small fluffs of fur on top of its head, pink toes and stomach, and pink inside its ears and around its eyes, and at the tip of the tail. It has bright red cheeks and red coloring at the end of its snout resembling lipstick, long eyelashes, a red bow tie, and possesses a hook on its right hand. Funtime Foxy's confirmed attacks are: * - a pink attack that heals more than the regular Happy Jam. Will also give a temporary boost of speed. * - a white attack that summons about twelve comets to attack enemies. * - a yellow attack that gives the team an extra life. Funtime Foxy is a playable character in Five Nights at Freddy's World that can be unlocked via fighting and winning the fight, adding it to the players party. Possible Battle Theme for Funtime Foxy Which version of Funtime Foxy is the best? Funtime Foxy Mangle Phantom Mangle *Out of all the animatronics, Funtime Foxy is the one who changed the most from classic to toy. First of all, its entire color scheme was changed, and it was given a tail. This is because the original Foxy was too scary for kids. *Funtime Foxy has a hook replacing its right hand, but the Mangle has two paws for hands instead, and no hook. **The hook was shown in the "Foxy Foxy" teaser for FNaF 2. **While the Mangle's second head was popularly theorized to belong to a talking parrot built into the proper animatronic's shoulder, Funtime Foxy does not have a parrot - or a second head - and in fact doesn't share any of Foxy's pirate-like traits aside from the hook. *It is unknown why the repaired version of the Mangle is called "Funtime Foxy" instead of "Toy Foxy", in keeping with the naming schemes of the other second generation animatronics. *Funtime Foxy and the Mangle do not have definitive and confirmed genders yet. **Some believe that Funtime Foxy is female because of the feminine attributes such as the lipstick, the traditional feminine coloration, and its presence on the custom night preset "Ladies Night" in FNaF 2. **Others believe Funtime Foxy is male because of Phone Guy's referral to it as a "he", as well as the fact that none of the other three Toy Animatronics haven't changed genders. Fu8SqzJ.png|Funtime Foxy in the teaser tralier Funtime foxy (1).png|Locked Funtime foxy load.png|Funtime Foxy on the loading screen Toy fox.gif|Idle animation 3022.png|Icon Funtime_foxy_attack.gif|Attacking animation Gold_endo.jpg|Fighting Gold Endo with Nightmare Fredbear, Crying Child, and Springtrap TYIMAGE25.jpg|Toy Foxy/Funtime Foxy in the latest teaser Funtime_Foxy.png|Funtime Foxy name in the teaser trailer IMG 1391.PNG|Mangle or Funtime Foxy hanging from the paddle-ball Fnafworld 2.jpg screen_up2.jpg|Funtime Foxy in the new Party Creation screen for Update 2. imgres.jpg|Funtime Foxy with all adventure characters. Category:Characters Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:Adventure Characters Category:Ad.Foxys Category:Characters not seen in FNAF gameplay Category:FNaF World Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:FUN!!! Category:GOOD! Category:Ad.Mangles Category:Toys Category:Protagonists